Marry YouMarry Me
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Kiku dulu pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk menikah dan mengenakan kimono pernikahan seperti milik bibinya.. akankah impiannya itu terwujud suatu hari nanti..? Duh baca aja deh..saya bingung ngetik summary nya  . ;;a


Disclaimer: tentu saja abang HiMaruya yang amat ganteng dan keren karena telah menciptakan anime maha cacat ini…DUH KENAPA SEIYUUNYA DOITSU GANTENG BENER? XDDD

Warning: cerita yang gajebo dan …yah..anda tau sendirilah ff yang saya lahirkan.. *pundung*

* * *

**MARRY YOU.. MARRY ME**

"_Okaa-san..kimono yang dikenakan oba-san indah sekali.."_

"_Kiku, oba-san mengenakan kimono itu karena ia sedang menikah.."_

"_Menikah?"_

"_Iya. Nanti bila Kiku menikah, Kiku juga akan mengenakan kimono seperti itu loh!"_

"_Seperti oba-san?"_

"_Bukan dong. Seperti milik oji-san..masa kamu mau pakai punya oba-san?"_

"_Ah..tapi aku lebih suka kimono milik oba-san..suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dan mengenakan kimono seperti milik oba-san!"_

"_Ahaha..kamu ini kan laki-laki, Kiku..tapi biarlah..bila kamu menikah nanti, jangan lupa kenalkan istrimu ke okaa-san ya?"_

"_Hai!"_

...

..._  
_

PIPIPIPI!

"Ngggg~~ sudah pagi ya…"

Kiku mengusap matanya sambil menguap, lalu merenggangkan badannya.

'Mimpi rupanya…ya ampun..kenapa aku jadi memimpikan mengenai masa lalu itu sih..? Tapi..aku juga tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada okaa-san.. beliau terlalu cepat meninggal sebelum aku menikah sih…', pikir Kiku sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke ofuro untuk mandi.

* * *

_Kimono yang cantik, orang-orang banyak berkumpul, ucapan selamat, kue pengantin..aku pernah memimpikan itu semua ketika aku masih kecil.._

_Akankah semua hal itu terwujud suatu hari nanti…?_

..._  
_

"Vee! Ohayou, Japaaaaan~", seru Italy riang.

"Aah..Italy-kun..ohayou gozaimasu..", balas Japan sambil tersenyum ke Italy.

"Ve~ tadi England bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia sekarang sedang menunggu diruang tamu!", jelas Italy.

"England-san? Hai … saya segera kesana..terima kasih, Italy-kun..", ucap Japan dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

"Sama-sama! Ah..aku harus segera mencari Doitsu.. Doitsuuuuuu~", Italy pun berlalu sambil memanggil-manggil Germany. Japan tersenyum dan segera pergi menuju ruang tamu..

* * *

_Aku dulu pernah memimpikan berjalan bergandengan dengan orang yang kukasihi seperti ayah dan ibuku.._

_Kapan..? Kapan aku bisa menjadi seperti mereka..?_

..._  
_

"England-san..maaf membuatmu menunggu..", ucap Japan sambil melangkah menuju England yang sedang duduk.

"Ah..tidak apa..lagipula salahku juga yang datangnya tiba-tiba..", balas England tersenyum penuh arti –atau penuh cinta?-kearah Japan.

"Lalu England-san.."

"Stop."

"Hai?"

"Panggil aku Arthur.."

"E-eh? Demo…"

"A.R.T.H.U.R, Kiku.."

"Hai..umm..Ar-Arthur-san..", ucap Japan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik! Oh ya, tadi mau bertanya apa?", ucap England sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan.

"Ah ya..saya mau tanya..England-maksud saya..Arthur-san..ada keperluan apa hingga datang kemari?", tanya Japan sambil duduk di sofa sebelah England.

"Aku ingin bertanya..ehem..apa saat tanabata nanti kamu ada waktu?", tanya England sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Ah..mungkin saya akan sibuk..tapi akan saya usahakan punya waktu malamnya..memangnya ada apa ya?", Japan balik bertanya.

"Itu..aku..ma-maukah kau pergi berdua denganku..?", tanya England yang penyakit tsunderenya kambuh.

"Eeh? Sa-saya sih mau sekali..tapi apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Japan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu?", England ikutan bingung.

"Itu..bagaimana dengan America-san?", tanya Japan dengan hati-hati.

"America..? Ada apa dengan burger freak itu?", ucap England sambil meminum kembali tehnya.

"Eh? Bukankah..kalian berdua pacaran..?", ucap Japan polos.

England langsung keselek –terus England mati. Japan ngeliatin dan ketawa sambil ngomong: "Hahaha! Akhirnya impianku terwujud juga! Fuh..tidak sia-sia aktingku selama ini!" Oh bukan..maaf saya error..-. Japan panik berat.

"Eeeh, Arthur-saaaan~! Anda tidak apa-apa kan?", seru Japan khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung England.

"Iya..aku tidak apa-apa..uhuk..ya ampun, Kiku.. Aku tidak mungkin pacaran sama America git itu kali! Pacarku cuma satu! Cuma kamu, Kiku sayang…", terang England super gombal –pasti belajar dari France- sambil mengambil nafas.

"Ooh…sa-saya pikir..kalian pacaran lalu saya ini selingkuhan Arthur-san…", ucap Japan sambil menunduk malu.

"Ahaha..kalo kamu selingkuhanku sekalipun, aku pasti langsung putusin America lah. Orang selingkuhan sama pacaran lebih sayang sama selingkuhan kok!", goda England sambil mencolek –aduh ga enak bener bahasanya- pipi Japan.

Japan overheat dengan indahnya –karena saya bisa ber-squeal-ria :DD-.

"Uuh..Arthur-san ngegombal ah!", ucap Japan sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang mulai panas.

"Memang benar kok! Lagipula kamu dapat isu darimana kalau aku pacaran sama America?", tanya England penasaran. Setau dia Japan tidak pernah mikir seaneh itu –walaupun pasangan USUK sudah terkenal kemana-mana-.

"Dari Hungary-san..", jawab Japan.

'Oh..pantas..dasar fujoshi sialan..', batin England.

"Kiku..Hungary itu sesat..jangan pernah dengarkan dia dan fantasinya yang tidak indah itu ya..", ucap England memberikan wejangan (?) sehat untuk ukenya (?).

"Eeh? Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian..jadi kau mau pergi denganku tidak saat tanabata nanti?", tanya England guna menyelesaikan pertanyaan Japan. Siapa sih yang ga tau kalo Japan itu fujodanshi juga? Yang ga tau nanti dikirimin paket scone cantik deh sama England.

"Uhmm..baiklah..saya usahakan bisa..", jawab Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Jaa..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.", pamit England sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Cepat sekali..apa tidak mau makan dulu barangkali?", tawar Japan yang-jujur saja-kangen berat sama England-ya ampun Japan..anda indah (?) sekali…-.

"Tidak, terima kasih..aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini.. dah, Kiku..", ucap England sambil mengecup pipi Japan.

"A-ah..sampai jumpa, Arthur-san..", balas Japan sambil blushing-blushing gaje.

* * *

_Ayah dan ibuku selalu berkata "Aku menyayangimu" padaku. Mereka selalu saling berkata "Aku mencintaimu". Mereka selalu bersama dan rukun. Aku ingin sekali suatu hari nanti memiliki kehidupan seperti mereka…_

..._  
_

Setelah England pergi, Japan pun kembali bekerja dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Japan..", ucap Germany sambil memperhatikan Japan.

"Ya, Germany-san?", jawab Japan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Err..kamu sedang senang ya hari ini?", tanya Germany sambil ber-swt-ria. Apa virus Italy kembali menyerang Japan seperti saat Japan mengunjungi rumah Italy..?

"Maksud anda?", tanya Japan.

"Kamu tersenyum seperti Italy sedari tadi loh..", ucap Germany sambil merapihkan file-filenya.

"…maaf saya tidak sengaja..", ucap Japan yang baru sadar.

"Tak apa..lebih baik seperti itu..mungkin..Yah, asal kerjamu tidak kacau, kurasa memang lebih baik jika kau bekerja sambil tersenyum seperti itu..", komentar Germany sambil menghela nafas.

"Eeh? Ti-tidak! Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi..", ucap Japan malu.

"Vee~ bukankah tadi England mengajak Japan kencan vee~?", komentar Italy yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana secara random.

"Eeh? Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Italy-kun?", seru Japan kaget plus blushingnya tidak ketinggalan.

"Vee~ tadi aku dengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian saat aku sedang mencari Doitsu~", jawab Italy dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Apa benar dia tidak menguping…?

"…..", Japan speechless.

"Err..selamat, Japan?", komentar Germany bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Ah? Aa..arigatou..", Japan bengong.

* * *

_Ayah selalu berdiri bersanding dengan ibuku. Mereka selalu terlihat serasi dimataku. Akankah aku juga seperti itu dengan pasanganku nanti..?_

..._  
_

Tanpa terasa, tanabata pun tiba. Semua nation yang diundang-lebih tepatnya semua-berpakaian kimono, tidak terkecuali England. Ia mencari-cari dimana gerangan Japan berada.

"Japan? Dia ada disana bersama dengan Hungary- neechan vee~", jawab Italy sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pondok kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat festival.

"Oh..terima kasih, Italy!", ucap England sambil berlari menjauhi Italy.

"Vee~ sama-sama~", balas Italy sambil memakan takoyakinya.

England pergi tanpa sempat melihat senyuman yandere yang menghiasi wajah Italy walau hanya sebentar.

Sementara itu didalam pondok itu..

"Hungary-san! Saya memohon dengan hormat untuk tidak memaksa saya memakai kimono pengantin wanita itu!", seru Japan ketakutan dipojok ruangan.

"Awww~ tapi sayang sekali, Japaaaan! Aku sudah susah-susah menangkapmu dan America untuk mengenakan kostum kimono pernikahan ini tahu!", keluh Hungary.

"Tapi mengapa harus saya yang jadi wanita?", protes Japan yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Soalnya kamu ukenya America kalo di AmePan tahu. Masa America yang jadi cewek? Duh ngga banget deh..memang selera gender bendermu sejelek itu ya…?", jelas Hungary panjang lebar tinggi pendek (?).

"…tapi hanya sekali ini saja ya..", ucap Japan pasrah.

"Okeee!"

10 menit kemudian..

"Ya ampun..cantik banget kamu, Japan!", pekik Hungary sambil nadahin hidungnya yang mulai mimisan.

"Uhnn..", Japan menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah tidak kira-kira merahnya.

"Sekarang aku panggil America deh! Americaaaaa!", seru Hungary dengan suara se-TOA mungkin.

"Ya, Hungary—YA AMPUN JAPAN ITU CEWEK?", teriak America ikut-ikutan nyetres kaya Hungary. Mungkin dia stress soalnya dia iri sama England yang beruntung punya pacar bisa transgender.

"Nah..pemainnya udah lengkap! Sekarang kalian tinggal berpose dan aku foto! Setelah itu kalian bebas deh~", terang Hungary riang.

Segera setelah Hungary melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar indah di telinga para fujoshi, pintu ruangan terbuka oleh England yang pasang tampang What-The-Hell-Yang-Mau-Kalian-Lakukan-Ke-Kiku-Gue-Dasar-Git. Baru saja dia bakal melancarkan kata-kata makian terkenalnya, dia melihat Japan yang pakai wedding kimono. Nyaris mimisan dia..NYARIS!

"Kiku..? Kamu..kamu…", England gagap. Dia sukses ketularan virusnya Latvia.

"A-ano..eto…", Japan ikutan gagap. Si Latvia ini virus banget yah?

Disuatu tempat di daerah festival..

"Huachih!", Latvia bersin lalu menggigil.

"Kamu sakit, Latvia?", tanya Lithuania bingung. Jepang panas gini kok bisa-bisanya Latvia kena pilek?

"Ngga kok..entah kenapa aku berasa ada orang yang ngomongin jelek tentang aku..", ucap Latvia serem.

Oke stop..balik ke AsaKiku!

...ehem...

Tanpa banyak omong, England langsung membawa Japan dalam versi bridal style-yang dapat dengan kontannya membuat saya tepar bersimbah darah mimisan- dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan America yang cengo dan Hungary yang sibuk dengan kameranya memotret adegan AsaKiku.

England membawa Japan kesebuah gereja kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat festival. Ia menurunkan Japan dan mencium tangan Japan. Japan, tentu saja langsung –tepar..oh bukan- wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kiku..", ucap England.

"Ya, Arthur-san..?", ucap Japan pelan.

"Maukah…maukah kau menikah denganku..?", tanya England sambil memandang Japan.

Japan terkejut. Impiannya yang sejak dulu pernah ia impikan, sekarang benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya. England, orang yang ia cintai, sudah melamarnya. England mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membukanya. Japan terkejut. Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin emas yang amat indah.

"Bersediakah kau, Honda Kiku, untuk menemani Arthur Kirkland, baik dalam suka maupun duka, dan menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti..?", tanya England sambil menatap mata Japan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"..ya..aku bersedia, akan menemani Arthur Kirkland, baik dalam suka maupun duku, dan menikah dengannya..", jawab Japan sambil tersenyum.

England memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Japan dan mencium bibir Japan dengan lembut sambil memeluknya.

"Oh ya..satu hal, Kiku..", ucap England sambil memegang tangan Japan dan berjalan keluar.

"Apa itu, Arthur-san?", tanya Japan sambil menoleh ke arah England.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan -san bila kita sudah menikah nanti ya..", ucap England sambil tersenyum.

"Uhmm..ha-hai..", jawab Japan."E-eto..Arthur-san..", ucap Japan pelan.

"Hmm?"

"A-aishiteru…", gumam Japan sambil memeluk England.

"Aa.. I love you too..", ucap England sambil membalas pelukan Japan.

* * *

_Sekarang aku merasa aku dapat mencapai impianku. Aku dapat menjadi seperti ayah dan ibuku.. Aku akan bersanding dengan Arthur-san dan menjadi pasangan yang tidak kalah serasinya dengan ayah dan ibuku.._

...

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka benar-benar menyelenggarakan pesta perkawinan mereka-yang tentu saja membuat Hungary bahagia setengah mati- bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Arthur..", gumam Japan.

"Ya, Kiku?", balas England.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…"

Japan membawa England ke sebuah tempat yang menurutnya adalah tempat spesial..

"Pemakaman..?", ucap England bingung.

"Ya..aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada okaa-san dan otoo-san ku..aku..pernah berjanji pada mereka akan mengenalkan pasangan hidupku pada mereka..tapi…mereka..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Maaf, Kiku..aku membuatmu sedih ya..?", ucap England sambil memeluk Japan.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa kok..aku kan sekarang sudah punya Arthur..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm..kalau begitu ayo kita ke kuburan ayah dan ibumu..", ucap England sambil mengelus kepala Japan.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah dimana kedua orangtua Japan beristirahat..

"Okaa-san..otoo-san..kenalkan, ini Arthur..dia adalah suamiku..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, ayah dan ibunya Kiku..saya berjanji..saya akan membahagiakan Kiku jadi saya mohon restu dari anda berdua..", ucap England sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

"Arthur….", terdengar sebuah suara wanita di telinga England. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat roh ayah dan ibunya Japan.

"Arthur..jaga Kiku baik-baik ya..selama ini kami selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan Kiku..kami tahu dia kesepian karena kami tinggalkan..karena itu..kami mohon jaga dan cintai Kiku dengan sebaik-baiknya ya…", ucap ibu Japan sambil tersenyum pada England.

"Arthur, kami tahu beban kalian begitu berat sebagai seorang personifikasi negara..kami ingin agar kalian selalu saling ada disisi masing-masing untuk menemani dan saling menyayangi..", ucap ayah Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, ayah dan ibu mertua..saya bersumpah saya akan mencintai anak kalian dengan sepenuh hati saya selamanya..", janji England.

"Baik..terima kasih, Arthur..bilang pada Kiku kalau kami selalu menyayanginya ya..selamat tinggal..", pamit ibu Japan. Tak lama, roh kedua orang tua Japan sudah tidak tampak lagi dimata England.

"Arthur..mereka bilang apa padamu..?", tanya Japan sambil memegang ujung baju England.

"Mereka menitipkanmu padaku dan…mereka bilang mereka selalu menyayangimu, Kiku..orang tuamu benar-benar orangtua yang baik dan serasi ya..", ucap England.

Japan terdiam. Tak lama ia menangis dalam pelukan England. England hanya bisa berjanji pada dirinya akan selalu setia pada Japan dan tidak akan meninggalkannya selama ia belum meninggalkan dunia ini..

**TAMAT DENGAN TRALALANYA

* * *

**

**OMAKE:**

Hungary lagi senyum-senyum sambil menikmati minumnya. Tiba-tiba, Italy berjalan menghampiri Hungary.

"Vee~ bagaimana fotonya, Hungary-nee?", tanya Italy sambil memakan pastanya.

"Hmm..sayang sekali, Italy-chan..AmePannya batal..aku malah dapat AsaKiku tuh..maaf ya?", ucap Hungary sambil mengelus kepala Italy.

"Vee~ tak apa~ setidaknya kita dapat bahan untuk diskusi pertemuan fujodanshi minggu depan vee~", ucap Italy sambil tersenyum.

Italy..menjelma sudah kau menjadi domba berbulu manusia (?)… BAGUS NAK! LANJUTKAN! (?)

**SUDAH SELESAI AH!

* * *

**

Chanchan: waaaai~ asakikunya jadi lagiii~~~ \('w')/

Japan: uhmm..a-apa tidak apa-apa saya dan England-san… (=_=)a

England: aww..jangan malu-malu gitu dong, Kiku sayaaang~ XDD *meluk Japan*

Japan: IH ENGLAND-SAN GOMBAAAAALLL~~! DDX *nampar England*

England: aww! Sakiiitttt… (ToT)

Chanchan: mampus lah kau.. (O3O)/

England: KAMU YANG MAMPUS WOI AUTHOR GAJEEEE! DDX *ngeluarin busby chair*

Chanchan: BUSBY CHAIR? (o0o)? Ka-kalo begitu..minna-san yang sudah sudi dengan baik hatinya mau membaca ff jelek saya, makasih yooo~ dan jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa~~ saya mau kabur dulu dari England..arrivederci~ ('w')/ *kabur*

England: TUNGGU KAMU JANGAN LARIII! DX

Chanchan: MAAAAAAPPPPP! (TTATT)


End file.
